


We'll Be Alright

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When not everyone goes home for Christmas. How do the boys spend Christmas in Monaco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> My attempt at writing something with pets involved at the suggestion of F1_rabbit. 
> 
> Thanks for helping me get unstuck from my writing slump :)

Checo was holding his coat in one hand and his suitcase in the other as he watches Hulk fuss over Lucas and Canelo. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with taking care of them?" Checo asks. Hulk smiles at his boyfriend before he ducks down to fuss over the dogs some more. "Of course. We're going to be alright. Nothing to worry about." Hulk says as Lucas woofs in agreement. "I can still ask Lewis to take of them or even just one of them if both are too much for you." Checo asks looking down from where Hulk was sat on the floor. "Nonsense. Lewis and Nico already have three dogs and one cat with them. No need to bother them when I can perfectly take care of these two." Hulk says as Canelo leaps into his lap and rest his head on his crossed legs. "Alright then, if you say so." Checo says as he gives them a soft smile. Hulk stands up to give Checo a kiss. "Now go, you don't want to miss your flight." Hulk says as he wraps his arms around the Mexican. "I'll miss you. I love you." He says as he feels Hulk rest his chin on top of his head. "And I'll miss you even more. I love you too." Hulk says as he leaves a kiss on top of Checo's head. Checo ducks down to say goodbye to Lucas and Canelo. "You two be good to Nico while I'm away, okay? I'll be back before you know it." He says as Canelo whines and he scratches behind his ear. He stands up and gives Hulk one last kiss before he heads off for his flight home. 

It was before sunset that Hulk decided to take Lucas and Canelo for a walk to keep himself occupied. He knows that if he just stayed home that he'll just mope and miss Checo even more. He heads down to the beach and lets Lucas and Canelo off their leads to let them roam freely for a bit. He sits down on the sand as he watches the two dogs chase each other. Lucas wanders towards him bearing a stick for Hulk to throw. He takes the offered stick and throws it as Lucas sprints off after it. They play fetch for a while until both him and Lucas are too tired to throw and chase the stick. He sits back on the sand with Lucas laying down beside him as he stokes his fur. Suddenly, Canelo comes barreling down being chased by two other Bulldogs that seem familiar to him. True enough, Hulk sees Lewis and Nico walking a few paces behind the dogs. Lewis trying to keep his hat from being blown by the wind while Nico was holding on to Bailey's lead. "Hulkie? Is that you?" Lewis asks as he moves closer to where Hulk was sat. "Hey Lew-Lew." Hulk says to the Britt as Roscoe and Coco sit by Lewis' feet. Nico walks beside Lewis as he ducks down to stroke Lucas. "What are you doing down here with Lucas and Canelo? Where's Checo?" His fellow German asks. "He went back home for Christmas but he'll be back for New Years so I'm taking care of these two for the mean time." Hulk explains to them. "Aww, that's so sweet." Nico says as Lewis nods beside him. "You know, Lewis never takes care of my pets for me." Nico says as he turns to glare at the Britt. "Hey! It's not like you take care of Roscoe and Coco for me and your demon cat hates me." Lewis says in defense. Hulk laughs at the squabbling couple as the dogs sit by his side. 

The three of them walk back with their dogs in tow. "You know, if you're not doing anything on Christmas day, you could join is for lunch. Felipe and his family will be there and I guess I can persuade Max to join us. The more the merrier." Nico says to Hulk. Hulk really has nothing planned on Christmas day apart from Skyping Checo from across the world and wishing him Merry Christmas. "I'd like that." He says as he smiles at Nico. "And you can bring these two with you if you want we won't mind." Lewis says with a smile. Hulk smiles at Nico and Lewis as they walk back to their apartments. He still misses Checo more than anything but he's glad that he has his friends who cheer him up more than he thought they would.


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max spends his first Christmas in Monaco

Max wanders into his kitchen, only wearing a Christmas jumper and his boxers. It was Christmas day in his own apartment and he can do anything he wants. He stayed up late last night messaging his friends and colleagues a Merry Christmas before he video calls his parents and his younger siblings. He tried getting through Carlos but he wasn't picking up his phone and Max assumed that he was asleep or busy with his family. 

He fixes himself a cup of tea and toast with nutella on it and some sugar cookies that were a present from Felipe and Rafaela. He picks up the remote and turns on his TV as he munches on a cookie. He flips through the channels to see what was on before he settle on one that was showing Home Alone. He huffs a laugh at how he was home alone on Christmas watching Home Alone. 

As he finishes hi tea, Max hears a knock on his door. He ignores it at first until the knock grows louder and he walks over to see who was paying him a visit in Christmas day. Max more than surprised to see Lewis stood by his door with Roscoe by his feet. Lewis smiles at him when Max opens the door. "I've been sent by his highness to pick you up and invite you for Christmas lunch." Lewis says as he beams at Max. Max raises an eyebrow at Lewis. "Prince Albert sent you?" Max asks as Lewis shakes his head. "Princess Rosberg has sent me. Now come on man, put some pants on so we can go." Lewis says as he males his way into Max's apartment. "How sure are you that I'd even go with you?" Max asks as he shuts his door and turns to face Lewis. Lewis plops on the sofa and sees the sugar cookies and takes one. "Because of you don't, Nico will personally drag you to join us." Lewis says as he chews on the cookie. Max sighs before he disappears to his bedroom and comes back with his pants on and holding his shoes. Max locks up his door and lets Lewis drive them to his and Nico's apartment. 

When they got their, Max sees Nico busy in the kitchen, standing over the stove and ducking down to check on the oven every once in a while while His cat, Rocky, was lurking by his feet hoping for a sneaky treat. Rafaela was helping him cut up some stuff that looks like will go in a salad. He sees Felipe and Feliphino playing with Coco while Hulk was sat beside Lucas with Bailey beside him. Canelo walks over to Roscoe when they come into the apartment and Lewis turns to smile at Max. "You want anything to drink? Beer? Wine?" Lewis offers him. "Uhm, wine?" Max says as Lewis hands him a glass and pours out some wine for him to drink. Max takes a sip of the wine before he takes a seat on the sofa where Hulk was beside the dogs. "Merry Christmas." Hulk says to him holding up a beer. Max clinks his glass with the bottle and smiles back to the tall German. "Merry Christmas." Max says. Felipe joins them and smiles at Max when he takes a seat next to them. "You didn't go back home too?" Felipe asks. Max shakes his head no. "Christmas with my dad just feels like any other day so I just picked to stay in Monaco." Max explains. Felipe places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a soft smile before Feliphino bounds over to them and smiles at Max before he asks him to play with him. Max smiles at the little boy before he joins him at fussing over the three Bulldogs out on the balcony. 

It was another half hour before Nico calls them for Christmas lunch and Max gapes at the feast in front of him. Everything looked and smelt delicious as he feels his stomach grumble, his poor excuse for breakfast long forgotten. Nico asks them to take their seats as Lewis starts to carve the turkey. Felipe pours them all some wine as food begins to get passed around. When Max takes his first bite of the food he almost cries out with joy. It's been so long since he's had proper home cooked meal and Nico's cooking was one of the best he's had. Max digs into the rest of his food, forgetting all the strict diet even just for today, it was Christmas after all. Lewis gets their attention and raises his glass. "Merry Christmas!" He says as the rest of them raise their own glass. "Merry Christmas!" 

After lunch, they've all moved to the living room to open up presents. That they've all got. Max was sat on the carpet with Feliphino as the others were on the sofa with the dogs sat by their feet. The little boy was handing them their presents from under the tree as he reads off the tags and to who it was for and from. They were all smiling as they unwrap their presents. Even Max was surprised when he got handed presents for him from Felipe and Rafaela and also from Nico and Lewis. 

They hear Nico's phone go off and he picks it up as he moves to take the call. He turns attention back to the presents given to him until Nico walks back in with a smile on his face. "Max, your real present just arrived." Nico says with a sing-song voice as the German makes his way back to the living room. Max furrows his brows until he hears another set of footsteps before his face turns into shock and then to a giant grin. Carlos was stood their with his suitcase in hand as he smiles at Max. "Merry Christmas, Maxy." Carlos says as Max stands up to rush to the Spaniard. "You really think I'd spend Christmas away from you, Maxy?" Carlos says as he wraps his arms around Max. "I missed you so much." Max says against Carlos' neck. "I'm sorry I didn't take your call last night. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Carlos says as they now move to join the others in the living room. "Doesn't matter. You're here now." Max says as he gives him a kiss on the cheek as they cuddle into each other on the sofa. Nico smiles at Lewis as the Britt twines their fingers together as they watch the younger couple spend their first Christmas together.


End file.
